Chapter 1 The Exposure on Kugenuma about the average kid
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Keita is just about to get awards at BL Academy for honors. He never expected himself to be strong, even as an average kid. Kugenuma was actually displeased that Keita was going to be on the top of his class, so he is developing a plan with his henchmen to make Keita leave BL Academy. But little does he know someone has been eyeing on him and is about to expose his lies.


**Title: **(Chapter 1) The Exposure on Kugenuma about the average kid.

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito, Keita/Kazuki

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Keita is just about to get awards at BL Academy for honors. He never expected himself to be strong, even as an average kid. Kugenuma was actually displeased that Keita was going to be on the top of his class, so he is developing a plan with his henchmen to make Keita leave BL Academy. But little does he know someone has been eyeing on him and is about to expose his lies to the chairman and the treasury.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Mystery, Yaoi, Anime.

**Scene 1**

The story starts out with Takaba making some dinner for him and for Asami. "Jesus Christ," grumbled Akihito, "how is this me, having to be a household wife for Asami. Oooo, that mongrel always comes in late." As the hours pass, Takaba worries that his dinner was going to get cold easily. Not for long, Asami comes home from work and drops his keys at the table. "Akihito, are you home?" Asami called. Akihito storms in yelling "You…baka, am I supposed to be your maid every time you come home? I feel so upset. You also don't even come on time by the time food is ready. That's it, I'm not hungry anyway." Akihito storms for the apartment door "Excuse me." He is just about ready to leave when Asami grabs his arm, shocking Akihito "Hey, let go, let go, you baka." Asami replied "I can't let you go. I won't. You will always be my wife."

Asami pulls Akihito closer to him and leans in to deeply kiss him. "Shall we sit down together?" So they have dinner together. Asami drags Takaba to the shower to give him some bath. "But I am not ready for a bath, BAKA." Akihito shouted. He struggles get free. "I don't wanna bath, I don't wanna bath with you." Asami giggled in an evil way. "Guess, you don't have any choice, my kawaii Akihito." He pulls Akihito close and drags him to the bathroom where strips off his shirt. Asami's hand caresses Akihito's chest and slowly works its way down to his navel to caress. Then the hand unzips the jeans and grabs Takaba's penis. Asami leans over to steal a kiss from his young wife, long and deep. In a response to a kiss, Akihito strips down his husband's tie and blouse, caressing his back. Asami strips down his pants and places his cute Akihito in a bath tub, filled with warm water and bubble bath with a strong romantic scent. Asami enters the bath himself and Akihito could feel something thrusting his anus and a lick from behind on his ear. They make love and cuddle up, rubbing each other's bodies.

After a nice long bath, Asami carries Akihito in his arms and takes him to bed where they kiss and Asami kisses his wife's neck, long and smooth. "Good night, my lovely sweetheart."

**Scene 2**

At the Bell Liberty Academy, Keita receives a letter that he just got selected to receive award for high honors in his class:

_Dear Mr. Keita Itou,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that you have been selected to receive an award at an award's ceremony next Saturday at 6:30pm. We gratefully appreciate all your hard work and effort._

_Every person has their own strengths and weaknesses when it comes to studying in Bell Liberty Academy. We proudly announce that you are going to receive an outstanding award for all your academic achievement._

_With all the appreciation from the chairman and the rest of the staff here at Bell Liberty Academy, you have achieved well and we could not resist to have you as a student, with all particular strengths and weaknesses. We would love to have you come in soon for dinner after the award ceremony finishes. Please bring in anybody you desire to join in with you._

_Thank you so much and we will see you at the awards ceremony!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kenji Bijinhura_

Keita jumps up excited and happy that his eyes filled up with tears. "I am so happy." He cried "I never thought I could be on the list for some academic achievement. I thought that I would never be able to do high grades in any classes." Keita goes to the door of Endo Kazuki's dorm. "Kazuki, Kazuki, you gotta see the letter I received. Come and see!" There was no answer, the door was locked and the dorm seemed empty. Keita is worried something must have happened to him.

At the chairman's office, Kugenuma overhears Kazuki setting up a plan for the students at the ceremony and when he hears Keita's name. He rages in anger "How could he let that kid onto the award's list. I will take my revenge." With an evil laugh, he thinks in mind, "I will make that kid leave the school for good." He calls his comrades and says "Now, I want to have a meeting with you."

At the dorms, Keita reminds everyone, including his teachers about the letter for the award ceremony. Niwa embraces Keita and says "We should have a party held right before you go to the Award Ceremony, so what do you think it might be?" Keita replies "I think it is high honors, or…maybe…English award." Then Naruse-san pulls Keita close and embraces him with a kiss on Keita's lips, blushing Keita. "I can't wait. My honey is going to be honored for all his achievements."

**Scene 3**

Takaba walks down the road pretending nothing has happened, at night. He then sees Bell Liberty Academy and thinks "What is this place? Wow…it is so beautiful. I would like to put that into my memory book." At that time, he decides to take some photographs of the school himself. He went around the block with his camera and took photos of some students walking and interacting. "Now that is getting interesting," He says quietly, "I wonder if there is something more I can record in my audio recorder, or just more photos."

He sneaks up upon the window of the chairman's office and sees men in a conference together. He snaps photos and directs his camera at the vice chairman. "Here is my plan," Kugenuma speaks to the gentlemen around "We are going to make a letter to something like…" Akihito turns on his recorder and captures through his camera, the vice chairman and the fake letter to trick Keita into leaving the academy for good. "What a shock! I have to tell the chairman about this scheme," Kugenuma looks outside, shouting "Hey, who's there?" Akihito jumps from the window and runs into one of the buildings.

While the chairman, Endo Kazuki was out for a while to a conference, Akihito steals a seat and opens the computer to transport his photos and audio recorded to the desktop. Successfully uploaded what he needed, "That idiot is going to become busted," He victoriously said "He thinks he can get everything he wants."

Takaba exits the building and BL school to look after himself when he sees a limousine arrive. The window rolls down, his husband grins. "Asami? Wh-What are you d-doing here?" Asami opens the door and pulls his wife in the car as Akihito screams "Hey, get off me, get off me." The limousine drives off from the school as Asami whispers "I think I would do something really entertaining and beautiful to cool you down from outside." He strips down his pants and unzips Takaba's jeans where he places his mouth and sucks on his wife's penis. On their way home, they continue making love. Back at the hotel, Asami opens the limousine door and carries Takaba in his arms to their room.

**Scene 4**

The next morning, Endo Kazuki logs onto his computer to find some real evidence that Akihito revealed on the computer for the chairman to see. He hears every word on the audio and sees the pictures, especially the snap shot of the fake letter that Kugenuma developed with his gentlemen. They are planning to get Keita expelled. Kazuki's eyes widen and he goes in shock yelling, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I can't believe this." He logs onto his email and sends the photos and audio to the Treasury.

Kauru and Omi log onto their emails and see the photos of Kugenuma with a fake letter to get Keita out of the school and they also hear the audio tape. Omi whispers "So, who do you think must have recorded that tape took the pictures himself?" "I don't know," Kauru replies "Whoever did this is a real hero." They soon hear panting. Kauru opens the door to find Kazuki storming right in and collapsing to the floor.

"Kauru, Omi," Kazuki cried "Please you have to help me. Did you receive the message I gave you through email? Please…Please…it's urgent." "Just calm down," said Kauru comforting Kazuki, "We will have a talk with the students about this scheme." Omi joins in, "What would you like me to do? Whatever it is I will take it for granted." Kazuki gets to legs and feet, "Thank you so much!" he cried, "I really appreciate it."

Kazuki waits on the door outside Keita's dorm. Keita enters the dormitory building to find Kazuki waiting. Exciting to see him, Keita rushes over to cheerfully say "Kazuki, how would you like to see the letter? It's amazing." Instead of a happy, delighted face, Keita can see a face of anxiety and tears in Kazuki's eyes. "Kazuki…what's wrong?...you don't look too good. Are you alright?" Kazuki trots over and embraces Keita, shedding in tears, he sobs "Keita, oh my Keita!" He kisses him on the forehead and then on the cheek and lastly, Keita's lips.

**To be continued…onto Chapter 2.**

**What do you think Keita will get at the Awards Ceremony? Will Kazuki expose the truth? How long do you think it is until Kazuki recognizes who exposed the truth to him?**


End file.
